iggyarbucklefandomcom-20200214-history
Iggy Arbuckle Wiki:Blocking policy
Blocking is the method by which administrators may technically prevent users from editing Iggy Arbuckle Wiki. Blocks are used to prevent damage or disruption to Iggy Arbuckle Wiki, not to punish users. Blocks sometimes are used as a deterrent, to discourage whatever behavior led to the block and encourage a productive editing environment. Any user may request a block at the administrators' noticeboard for incidents. Users requesting blocks should supply credible evidence of the circumstances warranting a block. Administrators are never obliged to place a block and are free to investigate the situation themselves. Because blocks may be reviewed and appealed, it is often important that the blocking and reviewing administrators each communicate with and take care to inform the other. A blocked user has the right to contest their block on their talkpage, but except in cases of unambiguous error, administrators should not undo other administrators' blocks without prior discussion. Reasons for blocking an editor *'Vandalism/spam' - A user who is reported for making unconstructive edits such as inserting false information into pages, inserting nonsense or gibberish into pages, creating inappropriate pages, unnecessarily removing content from pages, uploading inappropriate files, or spamming links to external sites, may be blocked for vandalism or spam. A user should wait to report such incidents until the suspected vandal has made a minimum of three edits of this nature, before reporting them. A user can be blocked for 3 months to a year, for vandalism/spam. *'Improper behaviour' - Improper behaviour can include intimidating and/or harassing other users, abusing multiple accounts, or having an unacceptable username. For intimidation and harassment, a user should only be reported after having made a minimum of three edits of similar nature, and may be blocked for 1 to 6 months. An editor suspected of sockpuppetry may be blocked indefinately immediately upon consensus that they have indeed used more than one account for unconstructive intentions. Any account with an inappropriate username may be blocked on sight, with no questions asked, and is never released. When blocking may not be used *'Self-requested blocks' - Sometimes people request that their account be blocked, for example to enforce a wikibreak. Typically, such requests are refused. There is a JavaScript-based "wikibreak enforcer" which may be used instead. *'Conflicts of interest' - Administrators must not block users with whom they are engaged in a content dispute; instead, they should report the problem to other administrators. Administrators should also be aware of potential conflicts of interest involving pages or subject areas with which they are involved. *'Cool-down blocks' - Blocks intended solely to "cool down" an angry user should not be used, as they often have the opposite effect. However, an angry user who is also being disruptive can be blocked to prevent further disruption. *'Recording in the block log' - Blocks should not be used solely for the purpose of recording warnings or other negative events in a user's block log. The practice, typically involving very short blocks, is often seen as punitive and humiliating. Bureaucrats might make an exception to provide a link to the prior block log of a user who has undergone a username change. Very brief blocks may be used in order to record, for example, an apology or acknowledgment of mistake in the block log in the event of a wrongful or accidental block, unless the original block has not yet expired (in which case the message may be recorded in the unblocking reason). Category:Iggy Arbuckle Wiki policy